Insane
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Un accidente lleva a Bellatrix a tomar una extraña resolución y a llevar a cabo lo que ella considera un experimento. Pero no cuenta con la posición de Rodolphus frente al resultado de su empresa. Hay SPOILER del sexto libro, chiquitos pero los hay.
1. Chapter 1

Veía con frustración el calendario amarillento y arrugado. Contaba los días con cuidado uno a uno mientras hacía memoria para saber si se había pasado algo por alto. Nada. Ahí estaba clavado en cada hoja, marcado por días, horas y minutos su descuido. Definitivamente era algo que no deseaba en absoluto pero al parecer, implacable, estaba allí.

Vertió unas gotas de sangre en el pequeño vial con la espesa poción azul. Era la hora de la verdad y el verdugo era color violeta. Oh, al parecer sus esperanzas se veían frustradas por un ridículo color. Sí, era definitivamente violeta, el inconfundible color de los muertos.

Muertos. Pensándolo bien era una opción, quizá lo estaría. En cualquier caso ni ella ni Rodolphus se iban a alegrar por eso... que estupidez.

-¡Vaya, con que aquí estamos!

Rodolphus se veía tranquilo, quizá alegre y al parecer estaba de buen humor. Entró a la habitación fría y húmeda que normalmente utilizaban como laboratorio de pociones, de una manera casi saltarina. Una estampa extraña para alguien como él.

-Oh, lástima que estés de buen ánimo. Ahora, permíteme arruinarlo.

Bellatrix definitivamente tenía un mal semblante. La noticia no era lo que podría llamarse buena y por supuesto, era casi imposible sacarle partido a algo como un embarazo. La llenaba de frustración el buen humor de Rodolphus y el hecho de que ella misma no pudiera sentirse tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que de repente te había vuelto el interés por las pociones ¿piensas remplazar a Snape?

-No, aunque no me molestaría que el Lord lo descubra, sigo pensando que es un traidor. Y de todas formas, no estoy aquí por gusto. Velo por ti mismo _cariño,_ de cualquier forma también es tu culpa.

Rodolphus alzó una ceja y dirigió su mirada a los papeles llenos de anotaciones y números sin sentido- lo eran para él - para después posarla en la poción violeta. Parpadeó un par de veces confundido y revolvió más en los pergaminos buscando una respuesta. Luego de analizar las notas por cerca de un minuto y volver la vista un par de veces a la poción, hizo una profunda mueca de desprecio y la miró un poco consternado. No dijo nada, rara vez lo hacía, por supuesto luego vendrían los reproches. A veces era regocijante verlo perder el control de aquella manera... iban a ser interesantes los meses siguientes y después... ya vería.

Salió con paso lento de la lóbrega habitación en la que se encontraba, dejando atrás a su aún calladísimo marido con la mandíbula firmemente apretada.

_¡Deberías estar orgullosa! Si tuviera hijos¡estaría orgullosa de darlos para el servicio del Señor Oscuro!_

Ella y su bocota.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodolphus seguía con la boca cerrada. En realidad, llevaba un par de semanas así. Al principio, la hilaridad de su comportamiento había ocultado cualquier otro sentimiento al respecto de su "problema", pero ahora estaba harta. Casi quería estrangularlo cada vez que hacía una pregunta y él, en su orgulloso mutismo se negaba a abrir la boca.

Era frustrante

Al fin de cuentas era ella quien tenía que cargar con todo aquello, aún sin estar segura de hasta donde _quería_ llegar. Sólo faltaba que lo supiera el resto de ineptos que frecuentaban aquella casa siniestra y derruida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Bellatrix levantó la cabeza sorprendida, y le sonrió de manera irónica.

-¡Vaya! ¡Nos dignamos a abrir la boca!

-Responde

-¿Que sugieres?

Rodolphus apretó los labios y la miró con hastío. Ella aún tenía esa odiosa sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que él correspondió.

-No lo sé.

-Oh bueno, supongo que si dejamos pasar el tiempo...podríamos saberlo ¿no crees?

-¿Que clase de tontería es esa? ¡Deberíamos acabar con esto ya!

Lo meditó unos minutos.Ventajas y desventajas que llevaba sopesando desde que confirmó sus sospechas; más desventajas y más problemas, como siempre, pero ella quería saber...Tenía curiosidad desde aquel incidente con su hermana, quizá podría llegar hasta el final, sería su experimento.

-No, creo que no, querido.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando el Lord te requiera?

-¡No soy estúpida Rodolphus! ¡No es un impedimento mayor! sabré arreglármelas, así que déjame-en-paz

-Haz lo que quieras

Vio como él se iba por el pasillo mascullando incoherencias ¡A veces podía ser tan infantil! Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión. Ni su esposo ni nadie iba a impedir que llevara a cabo su experimento. Nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Aquello era tan inconcebible! A bueno hora se le había ocurrido a Bella esa estúpida idea. Se estaba echando la soga al cuello con cada día que pasaba ¿qué iban a hacer ellos con un mocoso?¡a veces era tan inmadura! había tratado de convencerla de las mil maneras de que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez, pero no, ella era terca, demasiado terca.

Definitivamente iba a ser un martirio

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del agua corriendo. Bellatrix salió del baño con el rostro crispado y parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien. Aunque Rodolphus no parecía estar de muy buen humor tampoco.

-Sería interesante si pudieras recapacitar...

-¡cállate!

-¿Qué pretendes con esta tontería?

-Ya te lo dije, experimento.

Rodolphus bufó enojado y susurró con los dientes apretados

-Más te vale que no me despiertes

-Más te vale que no me amenaces.

Él la miró con desafío, ella le sonrió con ironía. No era la primera vez que le sucedía esa semana, ya había visto a su hermana pasar por eso, pero jamás pensó que realmente fuera tan desagradable.

La exasperaba.

¡Y pensar que sólo llevaba tres meses! a penas si se le notaba el abultamiento de su vientre y ella ya había empezado a preparar el hechizo para que nadie mas lo notara. Se preguntaba cuando empezaría a "sentir" toda esa basura de que hablaba su hermana.

Nada.

Con su mal humor y náuseas aún latentes se dispuso a intentar dormir. Se escurrió en la cama al lado de Rodolphus y cerrojo los ojos. Después de casi una hora intentando conciliar el sueño decidió vagar un poco por aquel lugar.

El lugar donde se encontraban era una lúgubre casona situada en algún punto cercano a un horrible pueblo infestado de muggles. Era una casa grande (quizá un mansión en mejores tiempos), derruida y mohosa. Era horrible y ella en especial la detestaba. Pero ¿Qué hacer cuándo eres un fugitivo? Adaptarse a las circunstancias había dicho Rodolphus, pero por más que lo intentaba cada vez que vagaba por fríos corredores sentía ganas de largarse de ahí.

En un momento de iluminación Bellatrix decidió salir al pueblo. Era una especie de decisión masoquista, pero quizá podría divertirse un poco. Convocó su capa desde lo límites del terreno de la casa, acordándose de pronto que ella también sentía frío y con un movimiento desapareció para aparecer mas tarde en un callejón aislado del pueblo.

Caminó durante algunos minutos, pensativa, sin rumbo, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con un hombre. ¡Era el mas repugnante muggle que jamás había visto! Parecía como si no se tomara la molestia de cambiarse de ropa y mucho menos de asearse en algún momento de su vida. El rostro de ella se transformó de inmediato en una mueca de asco, de desprecio y de crueldad. De pronto sonrió. Y el hombre, que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella se paró indeciso.

-Crucio.

Fue un susurro que cortó la noche. Y fue lo único que escuchó en aquel callejón. Bellatrix torturó al muggle hasta que quedó inconsciente en el asfalto. Con un suspiro envió un beso cargado de ironía hacia cadáver frío y desmadejado y regresó a la casa.

Definitivamente no hay nada mejor que un par de crucios para descargar tensiones -se dijo en un susurro-

----

Discúlpenme por haber tardado taaanto, pero tuve un problemilla con el final del capítulo y otro de coordinación.


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía en realidad que sentido tenía...Todo ese ir y venir la tenía loca. El descontrol hormonal la había puesto de un humor sumamente peligroso, casi al punto de lanzarle la por maldición al primer osado que le dirigiese la palabra (casi siempre Rodolphus).

Ahora no sólo no _sentía_ nada. Llevaba casi cinco meses con aquel parásito alimentándose de su sangre y nada. Ella se imaginaba que toda aquella negativa de Narcisa para permitirle a su sobrino llevar a cabo su papel entre los mortífagos, era sólo producto de lo que ellos llamaban "instinto maternal".

¡Por favor! Lo que ella sentía no era mas que una exacerbarte molestia ¡ya no podía ni siquiera dormir¡Hasta tenía que hacer hechizos para controlar la humedad en el sostén! Maldita la hora en que esa estupidez se la había metido en su retorcida cabeza.

Se subió lentamente la túnica hasta que quedó al descubierto su vientre. Se veía bastante grande, algo inquietante, casi monstruoso. Observó atentamente los cambios en su piel. Pasó los dedos lentamente por las extrañas y poco estéticas "fisuras" que rompían su anteriormente lisa superficie y se sintió frustrada. Cualquier resquicio de vanidad se vio corrompido por la visión de su cuerpo que le devolvía el espejo. Después de muchos años de sufrimiento, confinamiento y locura se sentía deforme y marchita.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Bellatix se acomodó la túnica y abrió la puerta.

Para el asombro de ella, no era Rodolphus quien se encontraba en el umbral. Severus Snape le devolvía la mirada con rabia desde la puerta. Ella se retiró para que pasara y le obsequió con una mirada despectiva antes de cruzarse de brazos frente a él.

-Snape ¡qué sorpresa!

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con Draco, lástima que compliques las cosas. ¿Qué le has dicho?

-La verdad

-¡La verdad¿Cuál verdad¿La tuya?

-No confío en ti Snape. Apostaría a que en este preciso instante, el viejo está enterado de todo. Por ti Snape. Y no permitiré que arruines la misión.

-No reprocho que le hayas enseñado oclumencia, pero no tenías por que ponerlo en mi contra ¡yo podría ayudarle!

-¿Ayudarle? Te conozco Snape, por muchas excusas que tengas para mi eres un traidor. Y seguirás siéndolo.

Bellatrix se acercó a su improvisado invitado con la mandíbula apretada, recruzó los brazos dispuesta a descargar n él, parte de la frustración que venía acumulando desde que había empezado esa locura. Pero Snape no parecía muy preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de ella. Miraba estático un punto en su figura erguida.

Había olvidado el hechizo. En ese instante su nueva figura era completamente apreciable. Palideció. Bien, no era tan grave, pero ¡no podían darse cuenta! Ese montón de idiotas no lo entendería.

-Más te vale no abrir la boca Snape, o será lo último que digas.

-Entonces creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

A Snape le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a revelarlo!

-Y tú no tienes derecho a interferir.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos minitos eternos desafiándose silenciosamente.

-Yo no hablo, tú te metes en tus asuntos.

-No puedes...

-¡Sí, puedo y lo haré! No interfieras con Draco.

Bellatrix apretó las mandíbulas con rabia.

-No lo haré. Tú no hablarás. A nadie.

-Hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Escuchaba silenciosamente aquella música casi fantasmal. Con los ojos cerrados, la columna erguida y las manos laxas intentaba serenarse y relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, principalmente los de su espalda. Su desesperación había llegado a tal punto que se había aventurado a leer esos ridículos y horribles libros de maternidad y ahora incluso intentaba pociones, hechizos, posturas y demás en un vano intento de clamarse a sí misma.

Habían sido largas y angustiosas la semanas, habían sido también frustrantes (gracias a Snape) y ¿por qué no? Algo deprimentemente absurdas también. Ahora ostentaba unos pechos dolorosamente enormes que el estorbaban tanto o mas que su vientre hinchado y difícil de disimular. Las horribles fisuras estaban peor que nunca y escocían endemoniadamente. En resumen; era una de las peores experiencias que Bellatrix había tenido en su vida. Gracias a su suerte no había sentido ninguno de esos antojos ridículamente desagradables a los que había sucumbido Narcisa.

Bellatrix, en un vano intento de mejorar su postura se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. En ese momento entraba rodolphus a la habitación. Se veía cansado pero un poco mas accesible que de costumbre. Ella, en vista de su fracaso lo miró fijamente y alzó las cejas. La pregunta silenciosa encontró respuesta en una sonrisa siniestra.

-Las cosas van bien para el Lord...

Bellatrix le sonrió de vuelta, de una manera un poco amargada. Rodolphus al notarlo la detalló con la mirada.

-Lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo de _lo_ _tuyo. _

La sonrisa de ella se borró de inmediato y fue remplazada por una adusta mirada de advertencia.

-No pienso seguir con esto Rodolphus. Es mí decisión, es mí vida.

-Por si no lo has notado también afecta la mía. No estoy dispuesto a soportar los berrinches de un mocoso y sé que tu tampoco.

-Tú no sabes nada. Déjame en paz.

Habían tenido miles de matices de esa misma conversación. Y Rodolphus aún no se convencía de que ella no cambiaría de opinión. Ya era muy tarde para eso. Con una mueca de hastío dirigió su vista hacia la sucia ventana empotrada en una de las paredes de aquella habitación. A través del cristal empañado se adivinaba un cielo oscuro y nublado, desprovisto de estrellas. Había luna Creciente. Sonrió.

Quizá si tenía un plan y tenía dos opciones. Quizá no fuera tan descabellado.

Se giró nuevamente buscando a Rodolphus con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Talvez también estaba harto y había decidido dejarla en paz. Podría ser una buena noticia. Se deslizó debajo de las mantas con la vana esperanza conciliar el sueño y contra cualquier pronóstico lo consiguió.

Soñó con el departamento de misterios, pero esta vez no se entretenía con espectar el castigo de Malfoy. No sentía la satisfacción de ver como su ineptitud era castigada, de verlo gritar...Esta vez era ella quien se retorcía bajo la varita de su Señor. Sentía un dolor punzante y bajo, cada vez más fuerte, más...

Sintió que alguien la llamaba y abrió los ojos. Encontró el rostro de su marido muy cerca de ella. Parecía enojado.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?

Bellatrix lo miró en silencio aún desubicada.

-Te estabas agitando como una poseída. Como si te estuvieran torturando.

De pronto recordó. Sintió una nueva punzada de dolor y supo que lo que había estado soñando era un mísero reflejo de lo que sucedía en realidad. Con el rostro pálido y sudoroso miró a Rodolphus. Se veía contrariado y confuso. Sitió otra punzada más dolorosa que la anterior. Y la sábana húmeda.

-Creo que va a nacer.

Él la miró aterrado.

-Sólo quédate aquí Rodolphus.

Ella lo había previsto. Era obvio que no podía ir a San Mungo, era una prófuga, una asesina, alguien a quien no dudarían en encerrar nuevamente en Azkaban y tampoco podía contar con los demás mortífagos. Así que después de haberse enterado de todos los pormenores de lo que sucedería, decidió que lo haría sola. Era la única manera.

Transcurrieron casi treinta minutos que parecieron horas. Rodolphus había hechizado el cuarto para que no entrara nadie ni saliera ningún sonido, mientras ella sentía cada vez más dolor y frustración. Después de media hora sintió que se desgarraba. Y luego de escuchar un lloriqueo inquietante, vio el rostro pálido y demacrado de Rodolphus.

-Es un niño- Le dijo en un susurro desmayado.

Más tarde, ella supuso que él lo había limpiado y acomodado (quizás habría utilizado algún hechizo para dormirlo) y había devuelto el orden y limpieza habituales en aquel lugar. Todo con una entereza admirable que ella jamás admitiría. Y supo que había tenido suerte.

ooooooooooo

Cometí un error estúpido. A las personaas que ya habían leído lo que había publicado como capítulo cinco, estaba equivocado. Este es el verdadero cinco. Mis disculpas.


	6. Chapter 6

La figura larga y casi asustadiza de Rodolphus se recortaba contra la luz mortecina que se filtraba por la ventana polvorienta. Estaba atardeciendo, de la misma manera imperturbable que su cuerpo dolorido le pedía reposo. Por más que su orgullo se lo dictó durante aquellos pocos días, no fue capaz de levantarse, excepto para ir al baño eventualmente. El dolor intenso en los músculos de su abdomen y más abajo aún se lo impedían.

Entre intervalos casi regulares recordaba haberlo tenido sujeto, bebiendo de ella como una sanguijuela. Era pequeño y arrugado, dolorosamente rosado y frágil. Destructible. Ella lo había observado con detenimiento un par de veces. Había detallado la nariz chata, el pelo negro y más aún la sangre que se adivinaba tras su dócil carne. Nada la había conmovido, esa era la verdad. Aunque ella no esperaba más. No encontraba la suicida inspiración que con tanto orgullo había exhibido su hermana, sólo veía una bola de carne y pelo hambrienta, sucia y totalmente dependiente.

Rodolphus por su parte parecía conmovido. Se movía de aquí a allá con diligencia, con abandono, como una alarma de sollozos y con un horrible elfo recientemente reclutado a sus espaldas. Procuraba cuidarlo, que el elfo lo limpiara y que ella lo alimentara, incluso lo cargaba y el pequeño a su vez lo hacía ver ridículamente predispuesto.

Parte de su cerebro se sentía afiebrada. No reconocía la persona que la había fastidiado durante casi siete tediosos meses, aunque al final la había dejado en paz. Todo para dar paso a ese monigote. Si bien se veía tan rígido e insustancial que siempre, si bien no advertía más que una ligera perturbación en la comisura de sus labios, ella lo sentía como un payaso, como un perro listo para saltar por su cachorro. Una transformación animalesca, aunque casi imperceptible de no ser por sus movimientos.

Al parecer el elfo ya había terminado su labor. Hechizos para dormir, no se había equivocado. Rodolphus la miró tranquilo, aunque hermético.

Bellatrix le devolvió una mirada de análisis. Al parecer seguía igual.

-Según esos libros tuyos, no tardarás en recuperarte.

-Vaya- sonrió -eso explica muchas cosas...

-No me agradan los cadáveres Bella, lo sabes.

-Yo diría que a cambio te agradan otras cosas.

Rodolphus apretó los labios y la miró.

-No sé que pretendes, pero a mí me agrada. A ti no te causó problemas.

-Y no creo que lo haga, tú sólo lo haces bastante bien.

-Nunca pensé que tendría algún tipo de colaboración de tu parte, así que no te preocupes. Cuando el Lord triunfe las cosas serán muy diferentes y entonces...

-Entonces, serás su esclavo. Querrás reponer a tu hermano ¿no?

-¡No digas estupideces! Es un sangre limpia y es el último Lestrange. No voy a ser tan estúpido como para perder una oportunidad de perpetuar el linaje familiar.

Bellatrix lo veía enojada. Apretó la mandíbula y se sintió molesta. ¡Él lo veía de una manera tan simple...! y ella dudaba que fuera verdad. Rodolphus no quería aceptarlo, pero Bellatrix lo sabía. Se había encariñado con aquel amasijo nervioso que llamaba su heredero. Se había encadenado a ese ser sin mente, sin nada. Había vendido su esclavitud.

-Has lo quieras, pero no cuentes con que yo haga lo mismo. Quizá me vea obligada a hacer otras cosas, a hacer que entres en razón.

-Tú empezaste con esto, así que resérvate el derecho de abrir la boca. He tomado una decisión te guste o no.

-Yo también tendré que tomar algunas, entonces.

Se retaron durante unos minutos más. Finalmente fue Bellatrix quien cedió la batalla presa del cansancio. Y Rodolphus terminó de observar la luz mortecina de la tarde meditando lo que le había dicho Bellatrix. No era verdad. Él no quería remplazar a su hermano. Todo estaba tan claro que no entendía como ella podía llegar a esa ridícula conclusión. Le echó un vistazo a la cuna donde descansaba el pequeño experimento de su esposa. Sonrió con ironía. Rabastan sería un buen nombre, pero él no le daría la razón.

oooo

Mis disculpas por el retraso, porblemas beta-técnicos.


	7. Chapter 7

El día parecía la más sombría de las noches. Las personas que se paseaban por los pasillos de aquella casa sucia y ruinosa, se movían presurosos de un lugar a otro y sus rostros denotaban anticipación. Sólo unos pocos parecían no compartir el frenesí general: aquellos demasiado valiosos o torpes para arriesgarse a participar en una misión como aquella, planificada por un inexperto y joven mortífago.

Sin embargo, nadie se encontraba estático. Todos debían ultimar detalles pues a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría fallar. No era una opción.

Bellatrix llevaba días meditándolo, meses o quizá desde el principio. Desde que el niño había nacido había confirmado el enorme impedimento que representaba para ella y aún más para Rodolphus. Definitivamente su Señor no iba a aceptar que sus más fieles seguidores fueran impedidos por una criatura absolutamente inútil y dependiente. Rodolphus caía peligrosamente cada vez a mayor profundidad, pero ella tenía un plan para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. No muy elaborado la verdad, pero era mejor que morir en manos de un amo como el suyo por culpa de un mocoso.

Un amago de sonrisa se dibujó descuidadamente en los labios de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, que caminaba a su lado la miró extrañado.

- Pareces confiada.

El rostro de Rodolphus tenía un expresión interrogante y cansada.

-Lo estoy. Todo va a salir bien hoy: la muerte y la liberación.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se convirtió en un gesto sombrío que terminó de confundir a su marido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu sobrino podrá con esto? Fue muy inteligente al encontrar una manera suficientemente segura e impensable para entrar a Hogwarts, pero ¿realmente crees que tiene las agallas y el poder para matar a Dumbledore?

Ella captó la mirada escéptica de Rodolphus y su sonrisa se descompuso.

-Yo misma lo preparé para es momento, a demás es la voluntad de nuestro Señor, la cumplirá si no quiere morir de forma indigna.

- No digo que quiera morir, pero ni siquiera el Lord ha podido ¿Crees que un mocoso...?

- ¡Tenemos un plan!¡No tienes derecho de juzgar al Lord! Sabes que Dumbledore siempre ha estado prevenido de él. El viejo no es idiota, pero no sospecharía de un alumno. Sería demasiado malo para su mente senil.

Con una última mirada enojada se dirigió con paso rápido por el largo pasillo de baldosa roja que conducía a su habitación. Tenía que ser prudente y rápida.

Abrió la sólida puerta de madera con cuidado para no despertar al niño; lo que menos necesitaba eran lloriqueos delatores. Efectivamente no lo había despertado. El pequeño dormía en la cuna y al lado suyo el elfo que Rodolphus había adquirido.

-Tú, no te necesito aquí, vete.

-El Señor Lestrange le dijo a Gwyr que no debía separarse del pequeño.

Bellatrix lo miró analíticamente por unos segundos, para torcer el gesto y hablar con dureza después.

-Bien. Sígueme entonces.

El pequeño elfo se retiró del banco en que había estado vigilando el sueño del pequeño, al lado de la cuna de madera oscura. Agradecido quizá de poder estirar las piernas, caminó unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba Bellatrix.

Ella por su parte permanecía observando a la criatura con las manos sobre la baranda de la cuna, que a diferencia de las polvorientas ventanas rebosaba de limpia. El pequeño se revolvió un poco. Bellatrix pareció salir del trance y tomó al niño en brazos. Por supuesto no sabía como hacerlo, así que maniobró un poco antes de poder reproducir la forma exacta en que Rodolphus lo hacía. Esperaba definitivamente, no verse como él.

Miró nuevamente al niño y se sintió extraña. Lo sentía muy pequeño y caliente en sus brazos, contra su pecho. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa contrariada mientras veía la fragilidad del cuerpo que sostenía y se encaminó por el largo pasillo hacia la salida de la casa, con el elfo aún renuente tras sus talones.

Cuando tomó la manija para abrir la puerta hacia los desvaídos jardines y tiró de ella para salir, el elfo se interpuso en su camino lleno de una especie de seguridad contradictoria y cobarde.

-El niño no debe salir de la casa Señora.

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz temblorosa de la criatura, lo apartó de una patada.

-Puede. Soy su madre.


	8. Chapter 8

Debía apresurarse. Necesitaba estar en la casa a tiempo para supervisar la partida del grupo encargado para cumplir la misión en Hogwarts. Apresuró el paso a través del descuidado jardín, mientras pensaba en el atrevimiento del estúpido elfo que había dejado inconsciente a sus espaldas.

Bellatrix sintió como el niño se agitaba entre sus brazos. Quizá tenía frío. La despejada tarde se sentía fresca y ventosa. Algo molesta y afanosa de evitar cualquier posible llanto, cubrió al niño con una parte de su capa negra de modo que sólo su rostro blanco y sonrosado fuera visible. Cuando por fin alcanzó la verja del jardín y traspasó las barraras mágicas, desapareció con un chasquido con el niño de apenas unos meses en brazos.

Reapareció en al parte más íngrima y despoblada el pueblo. Observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había impedimentos y empezó a caminar por un tupido sendero lleno de árboles altos, estrechos y de copas frondosas que casi lograban ocultar la luz solar de la tarde. El camino era irregular; troncos y rocas le dificultaban el paso, a tal punto que un tropezón la hizo tambalearse con tal brusquedad, que el niño empezó a llorar.

El llanto era insoportable y Bellatrix casi estaba segura de que se podía escuchar claramente varios metros a la redonda. Maldiciendo su suerte, trató de calmar al pequeño cubriendo su rostro con la capa. Quizá sólo estaba asustado al sentirse en un sitio inhóspito y desconocido para él. Pero no se calmó en absoluto, sino que lloró aún con más ganas. Bellatrix, harta y aprensiva le aplicó un hechizo silenciador y observó con alivio el pequeño rostro enrojecido por un llanto que no emitía sonido alguno. Enderezó su mirada y se dispuso a seguir el camino, pero una mano grande y fuerte, como una garra, la atenazó por el hombro dejándole lívida por unos segundos.

- No-te-muevas.

Por supuesto, ella reconocía esa voz que le había hablado dura y apenas contenida por unos dientes fuertemente cerrados. Lentamente, maldiciéndose por no haber acabado con el elfo en su momento, volteó para enfrentar a Rodolphus, que se veía claramente colérico.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo¿A dónde crees que vas con el mocoso? -

Rodolphus se había dirigido a ella con la misma ruda fluidez de antes y aunque se sintió acobardada, se esforzó por no demostrarlo.

- No hagas preguntas tontas Rodolphus, sabes perfectamente lo que hago ¡Te salvo de una muerte segura! Te salvo de... ¡de la debilidad y la infamia! Tú, tú y ese mocoso... solo va a perderte ¡no es tan difícil de entender!

- Tomé una decisión _querida_ y tú no te vas a entrometer en ello ¿En qué te afecta que yo quiera conservara mi heredero? No entiendo por qué insistes en que mantener mi linaje, el linaje de los Lestrange, me va a perder.

- No seas estúpido, tú no te ves. Tú no observas, no sientes como te envenenas con esa ridícula idea. ¡Mírate! Eres débil gracias a él. Eres débil para los planes de nuestro Señor. Eres débil, un borrego que será sacrificado si no vuelve a ser el lobo. Te guste o no lo hago por ti.

- Eso no es cierto.

Rodolphus la miraba con fiereza y los puños apretados fuertemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Bellatrix tenía la mandíbula rígida y respiraba velozmente dispuesta a cumplir su cometido. Enojada, se dio media vuelta e intentó reemprender el camino, pero Rodolphus tampoco estaba dispuesto a ser vencido y casi corriendo entre las rocas y troncos caídos, alcanzó a Bellatrix para empotrarla contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

- Dámelo Bella, o me veré obligado a hechizarte.

Las palabras fueron una clara advertencia del daño al que se exponía Bellatrix, pero ella, por toda repuesta, apretó con más fuerza al niño que no había abandonado el llanto silencioso. Él, al ver la negativa, con rabia a penas contenida, la soltó y se lanzó para arrancar al niño de los brazos que lo apresaban.

-¡No!

Rodolphus luchó por tomar el control y en un brusco movimiento repentino, Bellatrix tropezó con una raíz y el niño cayó sobre las rocas. Primero la caída lenta, como congelada en el tiempo, luego la sangre roja y espesa sobre el verde del pasto reseco. Rodolphus retrocedió muy despacio sin despegar la mirada de la escena. Bellatrix, agazapada contra un tronco seco, lo miraba esperando lo peor. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo que bastó para que ella se sintiera helada. Y Rodolphus desapareció del lugar.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos más a Bellatrix tomar conciencia de lo sucedido. Con su capa envolvió el pequeño cuerpo y con un hechizo limpió la sangre. Abrió un agujero a los pies de un árbol grande y nudoso y cubrió al cuerpo del niño con un montículo de rocas a modo de mausoleo. Con una última mirada al lugar, desapareció para regresar a los dominios de Lord Voldemort.


	9. Capítulo Final

Cuando regresó ya se había llevado a cabo la misión. Al parecer había sido corta y exitosa, pero su propio estado de agitación, aunque disimulado, era incipiente y no se sentía capaz de disfrutar de la victoria. El viejo estaba muerto, se notaba a leguas la noticia en los rostros de los mortífagos magullados que rondaban por la casa. Tragó un poco de saliva y con un suspiro profundo y discreto, se dirigió hacia el salón donde se había congregado la mayor parte de los enviados. Debía plantar cara, si. Su Señor no aceptaría que ella pospusiera la Victoria por un estado anímico vulgar y pasajero.

La mirada de Bellatrix vagó por el Lugar hasta tropezarse con los ojos fijos de Snape. Se encontraba en un rincón observando todo con hostilidad, como si aquello no fuera más que un penoso acto carnavalesco. A su lado estaba Draco, más pálido de lo que podría esperarse, pero observaba con dignidad el bullicio.

Se acercó a ambos con paso ligero, seguro. No sabía con certeza cómo se había desarrollado la escena y esperaba que su sobrino le dijera cómo había muerto el mal llamado mago más poderoso del mundo, a sus manos.

- Snape, Draco –Dijo a modo de saludo y sin un rodeo fue directo al tema -¿Qué sucedió¿Cómo lo hiciste?- en sus ojos brillaba un vivo interés, un retazo de orgullo que hizo sonrojar a Draco, quien desvió la mirada con rabia antes de irse del lugar.

- Creo, Bella, que eso sólo le incumbe a nuestro Señor. Nadie mejor que él, para ser el primero en regocijarse –Snape desvió la mirada de Draco que desapareció entre los demás mortifagos y la miró fijamente deteniéndose en las pequeñas manchas de sangre que había bajo sus uñas y en las cutículas. Enarcó una ceja – ¿de quién te has desecho, Bella?

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Snape. Era mío, no-te-metas- repitió esta vez con más lentitud, remarcando cada sílaba. Se había acercado a ellos con la intención de saber cómo había ocurrido todo y sólo consiguió confundirse y alterarse con el extraño comportamiento de Draco y las preguntas de Snape. Se fue por donde había venido a paso rápido y sin mirar a nadie.

ooo

Había sido una decepción enterarse de que Draco no había podido con el viejo. De nuevo Snape había hecho el trabajo y ahora era más cercano que nunca al Señor Oscuro. Para ella ese día había sido extraño y pesado a pesar del triunfo, y toda esa semana había estado con la incertidumbre que le causara la huída, si se podía llamar así, de Rodolphus. No lo había visto desde el suceso, desde la muerte del niño, su hijo. Había sospechado que no había desaparecido porque no era tan estúpido como para desafiar a su Señor de una manera tan temeraria y lo había confirmado al escuchar a un par de novatos hablar de él. Ahora estaba sola en la habitación donde ambos habían vivido desde que escaparon de Azkaban, donde había sufrido ese horrendo parto, donde había descansado esa criatura.

Al darse vuelta para salir se encontró frente a frente con Rodolphus en la entrada. Se veía alto, serio e imponente y Bellatrix no sabía que esperarse de él. Con cautela acercó su mano a la varita que guardaba en la túnica, pero Rodolphus rió por lo bajo al percatarse de su gesto.

- Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso Bella, no vengo atacarte. No tengo por qué ¿O si?

Bellatix frunció el seño contrariada por la actitud de él. Quizá no se vengaría de ella, quizá si. No podía saberlo con certeza. Rodolphus giró sobre sus talones y con una extraña sonrisa cerró la puerta. Bellatrix se quedó un momento más contemplando el espacio vacío donde había estado la cuna. Definitivamente Rodolphus había tenido razón en decir que su experimento sólo les traería problemas... aunque la verdad, el fracaso del mismo había tenido algo de prudente ¿qué hubiera sucedido si ella realmente se hubiera sentido madre de ese niño? No quería imaginarlo, era mejor no hacerlo y por supuesto, no saberlo jamás.

Giró distraídamente el pomo de la puerta para salir. No abrió. Cuando se dispuso a intentar con hechizos no encontró la varia en la túnica y se desesperó. Sólo comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando un papel con la caligrafía de Rodolphus se coló por debajo de la puerta. _Oh, no te preocupes, no lo volverás a hacer. Y yo no lo volveré a recordar_, decía.

Cuando pudo salir de la habitación llevaba varios días sin comer ni beber nada. Rodolphus había hecho bien su trabajo dejándola sin suministros y sin una gota de agua el tiempo suficiente para estar al borde del desmoronamiento. El la llevó cuanto tuvo que rendirle cuantas a su señor y a punto del desmayo, recibir el castigo por el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida. Ella no dijo nada y Rodolphus la cuidó con esmero, la alimentó, la limpió y la curó. _Olvidado_, le dijo, y ella cerró los ojos cansada y adolorida.


End file.
